


Heimzahlmomente

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Miscommunication, asexual percy weasley, consent is talked about and endorsed, demiromantic percy weasley, kiss & sex averse percy weasley, there's a little kiss nonetheless
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden. Diesmal, weil Oliver und Roger sich in der Bibliothek doch tatsächlich geküsst haben.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Oliver Wood, Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 3





	Heimzahlmomente

**Author's Note:**

> _Rache ist süß, komm mit mir  
>  Komm, wir tun ihm weh  
> Ich weiß genau, er hat dich gekränkt  
> Er war so gemein  
> Doch jetzt bin ich bei dir  
> Komm mit mir und wir zahlen's ihm heim_  
> [[#_2506](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=317750#t317750)]
> 
> **CN: Panikattacke**

**p a r t | e i n s**

Man sollte davon ausgehen, dass Oliver Wood und Roger Davies nicht sonderlich gut miteinander befreundet seien, weil sie in gegnerischen Mannschaften spielen und in unterschiedlichen Klassen und Häusern sind, sodass sie eigentlich nie etwas miteinander zu tun haben. Aber irgendwie haben sie sich über die Jahre hinweg doch angefreundet, in nachmittäglichen Lernsessions und gemeinsamen Freudentränenausbrüchen über einen Sieg von _Puddlemere United_. ( _Für die werde ich irgendwann spielen_ , sagt Oliver dann immer und Roger grinst.)

  


Heute ist so ein Tag, an dem es Oliver schrecklich geht, obwohl er alle Gründe hätte, um vor Freude Feten zu schmeißen. Das letzte Spiel der Saison gegen Slytherin ist zwei Tage her und Oliver hat einen riesengroßen, schmerzenden blauen Fleck auf seinem Oberkörper, der von den beiden Klatschern herrührt, die ihn während des Spiels in den Magen getroffen haben. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihm nach dem Spiel einen Trank für seine angeknacksten Rippen gegeben, aber angekündigt, dass das Hämatom unter Umständen nicht vollständig verheilen könnte. Natürlich hatte sich diese Befürchtung bestätigt, sodass Oliver bei jeder Bewegung von Schmerz geplagt wurde und ihm noch nicht einmal möglich war, zu fliegen.

Das an sich wäre wohl noch akzeptabel gewesen, wenn Percival Weasley, der ja eigentlich Olivers bester Freund sein sollte, ihn nicht in der Krankenstation besucht hätte, bevor Madame Pomfrey die Möglichkeit hatte, sich Oliver zuzuwenden. Obwohl, ja, es war nicht direkt Percys _Anwesenheit_ , die Oliver die Laune verhagelte, oder die _Mühe_ , die Percy sich für ihn machte; _was_ ihm aber Regenwolken über den Kopf zauberte (nicht wortwörtlich, keine Sorge), war die Tatsache, dass Percy, als Oliver lächelnd seine Hand ergreifen wollte, hektisch »was soll das?« ausstieß, als würden sie nicht jede Nacht im selben Bett schlafen, wenn die anderen nicht mehr wach sind. Oliver hatte nicht verstanden, bis Percy leise »ich kann das nicht, wir sind nicht zusammen« flüsterte und ging.

  


»Du solltest es ihm heimzahlen«, sagt Roger in diesem Moment, mit einem Tonfall so verschwörerisch, dass er auch über die neuen Spieltechniken von Ravenclaw hätte sprechen können. »Ich mein's ernst, er hätte es verdient.«

Oliver zuckt mit den Schultern und blättert in dem Buch, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegt, um zumindest so zu tun, als würde er für seine Prüfungen lernen, aber er kann sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren und Roger, der, ohne richtig aufzustehen, drei Plätze weiterrutscht, sodass er nun direkt neben Oliver sitzt, macht es auch nicht leichter für ihn.

»Komm' mit mir«, flüstert Roger und legt seine Hände so über Olivers, der damit das Buch vor sich umklammert gehalten hat, dass er sich dazu gezwungen sieht, in Rogers kuhbraune Augen zu sehen und sich anzuhören, was der ihm vorschlägt. »Rache ist süß und er war gemein. Also lass' ihm zeigen, was er vermisst, wenn er nicht mit Dir zusammensein will.«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass er nicht _will_ «, erwidert Oliver, »ich glaube, dass er sich nicht _traut_.«

»Er hat Dich gekränkt.« Rogers Miene ist hart und unnachgiebig. »Also ist es mir egal.« Er beugt sich weiter nach vorne und kommt Oliver immer näher. »Komm' mit mir, na los. Was kann es schaden? Entweder er _will_ mit Dir zusammensein und steht dazu, oder er will _nicht_ mit Dir zusammensein und keiner wurde verletzt. Alles gut.«

  


Und vielleicht hat Roger Recht, denkt Oliver, vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, eine eindeutige Entscheidung von Percy zu verlangen. (Und wenn es darauf hinausliefe, dass er sich gegen Oliver entscheidet; das wäre in Ordnung, weil Oliver dann nicht mehr in dieser Ungewissheit schweben müsste.)

»Okay«, sagt er also, »in Ordnung. Ziehen wir's durch.«

  


Es vergehen noch einmal zwei Tage, die Roger und Oliver miteinander in der Bibliothek verbringen, bis Roger Olivers Hand ergreift und konspirativ seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legt. Er zwinkert und wispert: »Komm' mit mir!«

Oliver schließt einen Moment die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen und nickt schließlich. Roger zieht Oliver hinter sich her; nur drei Regale, dann presst Roger Oliver plötzlich gegen das glatte, dunkle Holz eines Regals und küsst ihn mit so viel Zunge, dass Oliver erst nicht weiß, wie er darauf reagieren soll. Aber dann küsst er ihn mit eben so viel Zunge zurück, weil er denkt, dass Roger schon weiß, was er tut. (Und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann küsst Roger gar nicht so schlecht; eher sogar phantastisch. Und wenn er noch ein bisschen ehrlicher wäre, dann könnte er aufgrund von Rogers Fingern, die sich in seine Hüfte bohren, und den summenden Geräuschen, die er immer wieder ungewollt ausstößt, fast glauben, dass Roger mehr von ihm möchte; und er könnte sich selbst eingestehen, dass er mehr von Roger wollen könnte.)

  


»Glaubst Du, er ist noch da?«, fragt Oliver verhalten, weil er glaubt, dass Roger ihn deswegen mitgezogen hat, und weil er nicht riskieren will, dass Percy ihn hört, falls er noch in der Nähe ist.

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortet Roger kaum vernehmlich, aber Oliver kann trotzdem seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren, »wir sollten lieber sicher gehen.« Rogers eine Hand schießt nach oben und zieht Oliver wieder in einen Kuss, der eventuell ein bisschen zu lang andauert und viel zu tief in Olivers Magen spürbar ist, um nur _auf Nummer Sicher_ zu sein.

  
  


**p a r t | z w e i**

»Du hast Roger Davies heute in der Bibliothek geküsst«, stellt Percy fest, nachdem er auf nackten Sohlen in Olivers Bett geschlichen ist, wo ohne zu zögern die Decke angehoben wurde, um ihn darunter zu lassen. »Warum?«

»Warum nicht?«, erwidert Oliver, während er seine Arme um Percys Taille legt und sein Gesicht in Percys Nacken presst. (Percy riecht nach Duschgel und seine Haare sind noch feucht, also kitzeln sie weniger Olivers Wangen, als trockene es getan hätten. Er mag es, dass Percy frisch geduscht ins Bett kommt, und dass Percy ein Stückchen größer ist als er, aber trotzdem er derjenige ist, der seine Arme um ihn legt und ihn festhält, als würde die Welt morgen untergehen und nur Oliver könnte Percy davor bewahren, mitzuversinken.)

»Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr _so_ zueinander steht«, stellt Percy fest, statt auf Olivers Frage einzugehen. »Du hättest es mir erzählen können.« Er klingt weder wütend noch enttäuscht, sondern irgendwie beherrscht, sodass Oliver nicht wirklich einordnen kann, wie Percy sich tatsächlich fühlt.

»Hätte es Dir etwas ausgemacht, wenn ich es Dir erzählt hätte?«

Es dauert viel zu lange, bis Percy antwortet und dann klingt es noch nicht einmal überzeugend: »Nein.« Und weil Oliver dann einfach weiter schweigt, fügt er nach ein paar langen, tiefen Atemzügen hinzu: »Es wäre in Ordnung gewesen … schließlich, naja, wir sind nicht …« Percy bricht ab, also vervollständigt Oliver seinen Satz: »Du meinst, weil wir nicht zusammen sind?«

»Ja.«

  


»Stört es Dich?«, fragt Oliver; seine Stimme ist nicht viel lauter als das heftige Atmen der Schlafenden um sie herum, aber Percy muss ihn dennoch gehört haben. »Dass wir nicht zusammen sind, meine ich.« Percy zuckt umständlich mit den Schultern; er stößt dabei mit der linken gegen Olivers Kinn. »Das ist keine Antwort, Percy.«

(Oliver hasst dieses Gespräch, weil er sich schmerzlich bewusst ist, wie unangenehm Percy alles hier sein muss; weil Oliver weiß, wie sehr Percy es hasst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.)

»Ich glaube nicht, _denke_ nicht … ich _weiß_ nicht.« Percys Stimme klingt gehetzt und Oliver spürt, wie sich Percys halber Körper anspannt. »Ich hab’ mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich hab noch nie darüber nachgedacht, mit _irgendjemandem_ eine Beziehung zu führen. Ich habe nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, Dich zu küssen. Aber …«

Oliver schwankt zwischen dem Bedürfnis _aber was?_ zu schreien und dem Wissen, dass es sich manchmal leichter reden lässt, wenn man nicht gedrängt wird. Also wartet er mit zittrigem Atem und klopfendem Herzen, dass Percy weiterspricht.

»Aber ich glaube, dass ich auch nicht möchte, dass Du Roger küsst.« Percy stößt ein schmerzlich klingendes Stöhnen aus. »Das ist absolut nicht fair. Wie kann ich von Dir verlangen wollen, niemanden zu küssen, wenn ich Dich doch gar nicht küssen will?«

Oliver spürt tief in Percys Körper eine Panikattacke aufsteigen, spürt das schwere Luft holen, als ob er gerade keine mehr bekommen würde, spürt das krampfige Ballen seiner Hände zu Fäusten.

»Soll ich gehen?«, fragt Oliver, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie in Olivers Bett liegen erst einmal merkwürdig erscheint, aber sehr sinnvoll ist, weil Oliver weiß, dass Percy gerade höchstwahrscheinlich kein Wort über die Lippen bringt und schon gar nicht gehen könnte, wenn er es wollte. Er hofft, dass Percy zumindest ein Nicken oder Kopfschütteln zustande bringt; und tatsächlich, Percy schüttelt leicht den Kopf, also schließen sich Olivers Arme wieder fester um ihn.

  


Sie atmen gemeinsam und ab und an redet Oliver Percy gut zu, bis der sich beruhigt hat und sie wieder miteinander sprechen können.

»Ich will Dich nicht verlieren«, flüstert Percy. _Das wird nie passieren_ , denkt Oliver und entweder er hat es auch laut ausgesprochen oder Percy kennt ihn einfach zu gut, denn er fügt hinzu: »Aber ich kann auch nichts dagegen tun, _dass_ ich Dich gerade verliere.«

  


»Wir müssen uns nicht küssen«, schlägt Oliver nach einer viel zu langen Zeit vor. »Ich meine, wir können, wenn Du es versuchen möchtest, aber wir müssen nicht. Nie.«

Zuerst geschieht nichts. Kalter Schweiß breitet sich in Olivers Nacken aus und er fragt sich, ob er zu weit gegangen ist. (Er wünscht sich, dass Kommunikation wie Qudditchspielen wäre, dass es immer einen Back-up-Plan gibt, an den man sich halten kann.)

»Also«, stößt er dann hervor, »ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dich zu irgendwas überredet oder verpflichtet fühlst, das weißt Du, ja?«

Als er schon denkt, dass er gar keine Antwort mehr erhält, erwidert Percy vorsichtig »ja, ich weiß«, während er sich in Olivers Armen umdreht. Und schließlich, als Percy mit dem Gesicht zu Oliver liegt, sagt er: »Okay.«

  


Oliver kommt Percy langsam näher, damit der die Möglichkeit hat, sich zurückzuziehen, falls es ihm doch zu viel wird. 

Als sich ihr Lippen schließlich treffen, denkt Oliver, dass er es sich so nicht vorgestellt hat. Er hat immer gedacht, dass, _falls_ sie sich jemals küssen würden, es einfach so geschehen würde. Ohne Panikattacken und viel Gerede über _überhaupt_ s. Aber vielleicht wären das einfach nicht sie. Vielleicht gehören wirre Gespräche über _vielleicht_ s zu ihnen wie Penelopes Faust auf Olivers Auge, falls sie jemals hiervon erfahren sollte.


End file.
